Summer Rain
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: It's raining outside causing Kevin and Stuart to be stuck inside the Gru house, bored. What could they do to pass the time? Stevin. Warning: Yaoi, incest and lemon. Minionese written in English. Rated MA.


It was 3:00PM. The clouds were dark and puffy. It was currently pouring harshly. Thunder was booming throughout the sky causing most people to stay inside their warm, cozy homes. That's how it was at the Gru house. The humans and Minions were stuck inside the house, trying to entertain themselves. Two particular Minions, Kevin and Stuart, were in the taller one's room.

"This sucks." Stuart groaned, rolling onto his back on Kevin's bed.

"I know, dude, but what can we do?" Kevin said. "We just have to wait until the storm passes."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know." Kevin said. "Hopefully soon."

The two brothers sat there, unsure of what to do. They mulled over different ideas with each other, most of which weren't remotely interesting. Some that did sound good, they couldn't do because they had to be inside the house.

"I fucking hate this." Stuart said in annoyance. "There must be something to do!" He turned to his older brother. "Kevin! You're the leader, think of something!"

"Like what? I don't know what we could do."

"Well, think!"

"Why should I?" Kevin asked. "You're old enough to think for yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't have any ideas."

"What makes you think I would?"

"Because you're the leader." Stuart said. "You always know what to do. You can think of an idea to cure our boredom."

Kevin sat in thought. What could they do? They're stuck in the house, their satellite TV has lost signal due to the weather, what could two extremely bored teenagers do? He looked at his laptop but he shook his head. 'Won't work. Internet is slow, which would make Stuart try to break it.' He looked at some of his manga in a corner. 'We've read everything I have, that Stuart would read.' He looked at two 3DSs charging in a corner. 'Our 3DSs are low on battery. Plus we've played just about everything we own. Hmm... Oh! There's..."that". But would he be willing to do... "that"?'

"Did you think of anything?" Stuart asked hopefully.

"Uh..." Kevin wondered how he could say this. "Out of curiosity, what would you say to sex?"

"Like...with you?"

"Yeah..." Kevin said.

"Uh..." The smaller Minion scooted away from Kevin. "You know I'm not gay."

"I know, but it's the only thing I can think of that we could do that we haven't done yet."

"So you picked that?" Stuart said. "No offense to you or anything, but isn't there anything else besides that?"

"Not anything new at least." Kevin said.

Stuart turned away from his older brother. 'I can't seriously be considering this, can I? I'm not gay!' He thought. 'Sure, we have NOTHING to do, but...' He mulled this over for a while before he made up his mind. He turned to his brother. "OK." He took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Kevin asked. "Because we don't have to."

"I know, but like you said, we have nothing to do."

"True."

The two brothers sat silently for a few moments. Stuart cleared his throat. "So, uh, when should we do this?"

Kevin shrugged. "Now, if you want."

Stuart nodded. "OK." He scooted back over to his older brother, who, in return, wrapped an arm around him. Stuart's pulse started to race. Kevin could sense the slight fear from his younger brother.

"Let me know if I go too far, OK?" He said. "I don't want to do anything that'll hurt you." Stuart's face lit up from the kind words his brother said, feeling more respect for him. He nodded in confirmation. Kevin used his free arm to cup Stuart's face, leaning in until their lips touched. Once they did, it was like lightning. The way their lips moved in sync, it felt... natural. Like they were meant for each other.

Kevin slid his tongue along the seam of Stuart's mouth, asking for access, which he allowed. He wrapped his tongue around his younger brother's, tasting everything. The one eyed Minion moaned into the kiss, getting more and more excited by the second. Kevin pulled away for air, before attacking the side of his brother's body with little nips, causing Stuart to whimper in pleasure.

"Ahh~!" Stuart wrapped his arms around Kevin's body to pull him closer. Kevin trailed his tongue along the side of Stuart's body, then bit down hard on his pulse point, causing Stuart to scream out in pleasure. Kevin sucked on the skin until it became purple. After pulling away to admire his work, he pushed him onto his back. He stripped Stuart down to his thong, then did the same for himself. Kevin dived in for another kiss, which Stuart happily obliged.

The taller Minion straddled him and ground his erection against Stuart's, eliciting groans from the two. Kevin slid his and Stuart's only remaining pieces of clothing off. Taking Stuart's member in his hand, he pumped him, causing him to break the kiss and moan loudly, involuntarily thrusting through Kevin's hand. Kevin let go of Stuart and turned his body around, making them into a 69 position. The older sibling grabbed a hold of his brother's hot length and sucked the tip. Stuart, knowing what to do, grabbed the slightly bigger dick and gave it a lick. Not having any experience, Stuart was only able to take in about half of Kevin, while the taller Minion was able to deep throat him. This wondrous experience kept going on until they both came deep into each other's mouths. Kevin got off of him and repositioned himself.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked. The shorter Minion nodded quickly. "Yes!" Kevin chuckled at Stuart's sudden eagerness. He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Stuart, knowing what's going to happen, stopped him.

"Wait." Kevin simply looked at his younger brother. "I want to top."

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah."

Kevin nodded and handed it to Stuart. He flipped himself onto his stomach, presenting everything he had to offer. The shorter Minion couldn't help but feel even more aroused. Stuart opened the bottle and poured some on two of his fingers. He circled Kevin's bud before pushing slowly inside. The bigger Minion below him moaned out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Stuart wriggled his finger a bit to stretch him slightly. After Kevin relaxed more, the shorter Minion added in a second finger, moving them in a scissoring fashion. When Kevin was stretched enough, Stuart retracted his fingers and slathered some lube onto his cock. He prodded Kevin's hole, slowly pushing inside.

It felt incredible! Kevin was so warm and tight, Stuart had to resist pounding into him...yet. When Stuart became fully sheathed inside, he pulled out entirely, then slammed back into him. He slid in and out slowly at first until he worked up a rhythm. Like with kissing him, this felt natural as well.

Kevin felt like he was in heaven. He could feel Stuart's member pulsate with every thrust. The feeling was driving him insane. While, he much preferred to top, he couldn't help but to love being taken. It was a nice change of pace. He should bottom more often!

"Harder Stuart~!" Kevin cried out from intense pleasure. "Come on little bro!" Stuart smirked at how his cool leader/older brother who always took charge, was now crying out from pleasure like a little bitch.

He slowed down a bit while increasing how much he pounded into him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He'd be damned if Kevin finished last! Stuart grabbed Kevin's cock and jerked him off. The sheer combination of the pounding and the reach around threw him over the edge. With a final scream of Stuart's name, Kevin came all over the younger Minion's hand. Stuart slammed into him one last time before spilling his own sticky cream inside. After emptying his load, Stuart fell onto his back in post orgasmic bliss. After a few moments, Stuart crawled over to Kevin, who rolled onto his back to face him.

"That was amazing." Kevin said.

"Yeah..." Stuart said, wiping the semen off of his hand.

"Never thought you'd agree with me." Kevin said. "Since you're, you know, straight."

"About that." Stuart started. "I'm not sure why, but doing this with you, seems so...right. I can't really explain it."

Kevin smiled. "I guess you're not as hetero as you thought, huh?"

"Guess not."

"And maybe, you like me more than as a brother." Kevin said holding his brother closer to him.

Stuart blushed. "…..."

Kevin continued. "And maybe, I feel the same way."

Stuart looked at him, the blush on his face becoming much brighter. "….R-really?"

Kevin nodded and pulled the blanket over them. " Yes. I've always loved you, Stuart."

"…...In a way, I think I've always loved you too."

Kevin smiled happily as he held Stuart tightly. He gave him a gentle and loving kiss. "I love you."

"…I love you too." He said, before sleep claimed him.


End file.
